Borderlands Claptrap's Mom Comes To Visit
by Mrmaddog2004
Summary: A fun story of Claptrap having a mom. If this story is really liked then I can write another if you guys would want.


It all started one unexpected morning. As usual Claptrap was up annoying everyone without trying too. He was sitting at Moxxi's talking to anyone that would listen to him. Which was almost always no one. Resulting in him just talking to himself.

"Might wanna look behind you, sugar." Claptrap instantly ended his sentence and replied with a light, " huh." Before turning around and frantically looking around. If he could smile then in that moment he would have had a smile stretched from ear to ear. He was bursting with uncontrollable emotions all at once. As he gazed at his mom rolling over to him.

Without hesitation she started ranting about a whole list of things. "Wow! Drinking more oil aren't you? Just like your dad used to. Maybe I should kick your ass into shape like I did with him." He leaped off his barstool; nearly crushing her while yelling "MOMMMMMM!" as he hugged her tightly. "For the love of god boy, clean yourself off, you're a mess!" If she had a mouth right now, she would most definitely be frowning, her lips completely down. "Mom, what a jokester you are. There is so much to tell you, you've missed so much." He said while twirling around. "You always were the most talkative Claptrap. You couldn't bear to kill anyone, but you sure could by talking them to death." Claptrap cowered a little before saying. "Ah you don't mean that. Everyone loves talking to me, I have so many friends here." She almost instantly replied with a "Hmf." Standing there in silence, arms crossed.

Everyone was starring at the two of them in awe before Moxxi finally snapped out of the trance. "Pardon me for interrupting now Hun, but how exactly are you his mom?" She moved her gaze over to Moxxi "What's your name sweetie?" "It's Moxxi." She replied, perking up a little. "What a nice name. A girl like you shouldn't be managing such a gross place like this. You should be a model, or a star of SOMETHING."

Moxxi blushed so hard that not even her thick layers of makeup could hide it. "Why thank you so much. You are a very kind Claptrap, but I didn't catch your name. What is it now?"

They locked eyes for a few before she broke the silence "I'm Heather and well the story of how I'm his mom. Now no. I didn't birth him, but he was such a pain to Hyperion that they programmed me to be his mom. So that way they didn't have to give him constant attention. We have a special link and whatever kept him alive when Jack ended all claptraps kept me and his father alive. Although I don't know how many of us survived. I would guess there are others too. To get here I just used the tracker that they gave me access to. Incase he ever got in some major trouble and needed help."

"What?! Mom! you tracked me? But my privacyyyyyyy. Mommmmmm." She turned towards him. "Hush now boy. I'm your mom, it's fine for me to do it." She looked nearly identical to Claptrap with appearance, but their personalities couldn't be more different. She was painted cyan blue with fake blonde hair on her head and a purse resting on her arm. While Claptrap was, well Claptrap. "This is amazingggggg mom let me show you around." "That would be excellent." She pleasantly responded with. They left the bar together, Claptrap bouncing all around grabbing his mom's arm pulling her wherever he wanted. They rolled over to Marcus who was quite surprised at the very thought of claptrap having a mom.

"What now claptrap? I'm busy!" He growled. Already annoyed by his presence. "I want you to meet someone." Claptrap announced with happiness spilling out in his voice. Claptrap was feeling as happy as could be and nothing was gonna change how he felt, aslong as his mom was here. "Stop pulling me! I thought I raised a better son then this." She interjected with as she pulled her arm away; wiping away some of the dust off her metal arm. "Claptrap has a mother! What is this!" His face suddenly turned sour. "You better not be messing with me." Marcus said as a skeptical look also formed on his face. "What! You never said anything about me? You have all these friends and don't even say anything about your own mother."

All at once, Marcus realized what was happening. Suddenly, he had a huge itch on the back of his head and started frantically scratching it; while awkwardly saying "Yeah of course I'm Claptrap's friend." "Best friend." Claptrap corrected. Right after he said it Marcus grumbled while sighing and letting out. " Fine. Best friend."

Without any hesitation Claptrap erupted with happiness. "Oh my god! Really? We are friends? I've been waiting for this day for so long!" "Don't let it go to your head." Marcus interjected with. "Enough of this Claptrap. Do you always harass these people so much? Now it was very lovely meeting you sir. Let's go to a different spot Claptrap, he has work to do." "Fineeeeeeee. bye bestie buddy." Marcus grumbled as he said it.

Claptrap was now yanking his mom towards Zed's. He heard a slight mumble from behind. "Good, I can hear my thoughts again." Claptrap internally laughed it off, not thinking much of it. Assuming it was just Marcus joking around like usual. While deep down festering thoughts of everybody not really enjoying his presence haunted him, but just as fast as they came. He shoved them down, until they didn't mess with him anymore.

Just shoving them deep down everytime they came up. He would just start by telling himself how much of a lie it was. Even if he did accept that it might be true; nobody thought Claptrap would even be able to comprehend not being loved, or not having nearly constant attention. Really all Claptrap needed was to believe everyone enjoyed his constant presence for him to be happy.

Both of their wheels spun in unison on the hard ground heading towards Zed's. They headed there in silence, not making a sound. Until Claptrap broke the silence by spewing a horde of words. Like a dam breaking and releasing all the water at once. "Oh man mom. Zed is a little weird, but he is definitely one of my top man buddies. Ah I remember long ago, first meeting him. Back in that small town." Expecting to get scolded again he sped up a little to get in front of her, but all she let out was a quick grunt and got a little more stiff. Acknowledging that she heard him, but didn't feel like responding.

Claptrap was about to start adding more to the conversation, but just in time he saw the door to Zed's and jerked it open, waiting patiently for his mom. She sauntered up to the door, taking her time, not in any rush to get there. As soon as she got to the door and was heading in, she shrieked. "Oh heavens me. What in the holy hell?" Claptrap shoved his head through the door to see what caused all the commotion as he asked "huh?"

"Geez Claptrap, I thought I told you to ask before you come in! I'm dissecting here!" Zed yelled over to them. Keeping his eyes on the dead carcasses on the table. It looked as if he was trying to mix together a scag and a bandit. Cutting off different parts here and there, then sewing them onto the other body. Blood all over with tools scattered across the table. Barely any lights on, making the room nearly pitch black.

The only light source being the surgery light he had set up, pointed at the bodies. Without any hesitation Heather slammed the door shut. Almost closing it on Claptrap's head as she did. Then Letting out a whole stream of yelling. "What in the hell was that? What is wrong with that man? Jesus, Marry, Joseph! That was god awful! I have no want to meet that man! Show me where you stay at. Now please!"

"Ah yeah, don't worry mom. That's just usual Zed. Always up to some type of surgery. Anyways, I live just around the corner right here. Come on! Hurry mom. I can't wait to show you! It's pretty sweet."

Claptrap clinged onto his mom's arm and hurried her along. Causing her to stumble a few times. "Geez boy! don't hurt me." She griped. He guided her up to the front of his spot. Steering her up to the locker in the corner of his area. "This is where I keep my stuff and sometimes give it out for the vault hunters to use." "Hmf, well atleast you are letting others use it." Claptrap looked up at her. Cherishing the partial compliment he had just gotten. While he took it as basically a full compliment.

"Well honey its been great seeing your face, but it's time I leave. I've gotta get back to your dad. Maybe next time you can visit us." She said, glowing with happiness. He leaned in and hugged her super tight before saying. "Thanks mom. I can't wait until I do." This was one of the happiest moments of his life. No matter how judgy, or rude his mom was with him, he would always treasure every moment with her.

In the end, he couldn't wait until the next time he saw his parents and looked forward to visiting both of them soon. Mainly, he was just happy he got to have this moment shared with others. Since, Lilith and the other past Vault Hunters felt like it didn't hold enough importance to be put in the main story. Most of all, he was happy to be able to look forward to going over to visit them and being able to go on another adventure. Maybe he would even bring someone else with him. Just the thought lit him up inside.

**_Until Next Time_**


End file.
